Bossbot Clubhouse
The Bossbot Clubhouse is the home of the Chief Executive Officer. Up to eight toons can enter at a time to fight him if they have completed their Bossbot suit and have the correct number of stock options. thumb|200px|left|BossBot HQ CEO Battle Waiter Battle You enter with Bossbot cog suits. There is a pig in a Bossbot suit, named Good ol' Gil Giggles, with four cogs on each side of the kitchen in white suits. Then you will take your disguises off and you'll have to fight many V2.0 cogs of levels 9-12. When you defeat all of them, you will wear waiter disguises and stand by the door to the banquet hall. The C.E.O. will tell you to hurry up and serve his banquet. Good Ol' Gil Giggles will explain how you will pick up Cog Food from the conveyor belts. The food is poisoned by Giggles so you can destroy the Cogs. Waiter Round At this point in the fight you will see one of five things, which will determine which reward you will recieve. A room with either tables filled with Corporate Raiders (1 or 3 pink slips), or tables filled with The Big Cheeses (2, 4, or 5 pink slips). You have 300 seconds (5 minutes) to destroy as many cogs that are sitting at the tables as you can. You must walk into the conveyor belts to pick up cans of food and then walk into cogs to serve them. Serve a cog three times in a row to make it explode. When a stomach icon appears over a cog's head, the cog is hungry. You must feed it before it fills up all the way, otherwise it will turn into a lightning bolt icon. This icon means that the cog is angry. When time runs out, you will face the remaining cogs, if there's any left. If you feed all of the cogs enough times and they're all gone, then you will only have to fight one The Big Cheese v2.0 cog. When you've defeated all of these cogs, you must face the CEO. C.E.O. Battle After you defeated all of the Bossbot cogs, the CEO will want to fight the toons himself. From here, you have a choice to either squirt the CEO with seltzer bottles for damage, or use the golf balls to hit his treads, eventually slowing him down. Use the seltzer bottles by approaching the tables and charging the blast to increase distance and damage. A blue bar on a bottle is -2, yellow is -4, and red is -6. If you overcharge past red, you will have to start over charging the shot so try not to over do it. Avoid his Fore attack by either moving sideways a few steps or by jumping onto a seltzer table. Fore usually causes 15 point Laff deduction from your laff if you touch the golf balls he emits. The snacks on the conveyor belts will restore laff points ranging from 1 to 4. But be careful, as the battle goes, the conveyor belts may be destroyed by the C.E.O. NOTE: The longer the battle goes on, the CEO will say at some point, "It's time to reorganize." When he does, his golf club will turn green, his attacks get more powerful and faster, and he shuts off the belt on the right side of the room. When he says "Now let's downsize.", his club turns red, his attacks and speed increase along with attack power, and he shuts off the final belt. When the battle is over he will yell "No! The Chairman won't like this."'' and will become demoted to a Flunky, the weakest Bossbot of all. Then you will do the Victory Dance, and be rewarded with pink slips. Attacks *Gear Toss *Swing *Fore You will also take 20 damage if the CEO runs over the table you are stationed at. Trivia *This battle has the most rounds (4) which are the waiter battle, the cog waiter, the banquet room battle and the CEO battle. * The C.E.O starts out with hits that take away '-15 Laff Points', but after 20 minutes he shouts "It's time to reorganize" then his hits can take away '-18 LP,' then after 30 minutes have passed he shouts "Now let's downsize" his hits can now take away '-30 LP'''! His attacks increase; he moves faster, and after 2 hours he can take away 97 laff per hit! *All of the pictures in the C.E.O.'s Banquet Hall are from series three cog trading cards. *The maximum amount of pink slips you can carry is 200. *Golfing does not work because of a bug in the CEO battle. Category:Bossbot HQ Category:Cog HQs Category:Member Access Locations Category:Bossbot HQ Category:Cog HQs Category:Member Access Locations